


Okay! Let Me Tell You Something

by Primrosekisses12



Series: Gonkillu little family [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Announcements, Christmas, Gonkillu - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Surprises, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosekisses12/pseuds/Primrosekisses12
Summary: A few days before Christmas, Killua goes to Whale Island and waits for Gon’s arrival. He and Mito makes the most of the few days; And Mito believes Killua may be hiding something.This is a prequel!
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Gonkillu little family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019023
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Okay! Let Me Tell You Something

**Author's Note:**

> I went back and forth on this story for a long time, I was excited about it then the more I wrote I got less excited. When I finally finished it I was through the roof in utter joy, then I reread it and was so close to scraping the whole thing. 
> 
> I hope you like it but if you don’t then that’s understandable because I have a love/hate thing with it.

He approaches the house with a lounge in his hand, he’s wrapped in warm clothing from head to toe. It was about 2 o’clock in the afternoon but the overcast would lead someone to believe it’s late evening. He was wearing a whitish-gray sweater under a black coat with black trousers, along with black boots that came up to his calf. Adorned on his head was a blue skull cap and blue scarf around his neck. While it didn’t get as cold on Whale Island as Kukuroo Mountain, it still most definitely got cold and he couldn’t really afford to get sick at least for a little while. He reaches the front door of the house and pauses before ringing the doorbell. It’s been a little over a year since he had visited Gon’s aunt and grandmother but with Christmas in a few days, Gon had insisted that spend it on Whale Island.

He decided to go ahead and ring the doorbell, while he was trained to endure the harsh weather in almost any scenario, he doesn’t want to risk getting sick, especially on Christmas. He could hear the footsteps of someone behind the door, most likely Aunt Mito the way the steps seem almost hurried. The door was opened and his assumption was correct but before he could speak or react he was pulled into an air restricting hug. He relaxed into her arms and returned the hug, she smelled of fresh pastries, a hint that she had been baking. She released him from the hug and pulled away from him but keeping either hand still wrapped around his arms. They were almost the same height now with him having the edge over her by an inch or two. She gave him a good look up and down and a small smile crept across her face. 

She broke the peaceful silence, “Oh it’s always so nice to see you, Killua”, her voice soft and pleasant against the ears. “Well let’s not stand in the cold, why don’t you put all of your things upstairs and meet me in the kitchen whenever you’re done, okay?”

He replied with a nod and a quick, “Yes, and thank you”.

They walked into the house and he scanned the living room and he could see a huge Christmas tree in the corner of the room. It was decorated beautifully with the colorful lights lit up and an almost obviously bright star at the top. He paused to look at the tree before continuing upstairs, he walked into Gon’s old room and sat his lounge on the floor, and took off all of his extra clothing. The home was warm and cozy so no need for anything extra. He let out a breath that seems like he’s been holding since he arrived at the small island. 

He met Mito in the kitchen, where she was sitting at the table with her hands wrapped around a mug. She looks up hearing Killua walk into the kitchen, she stretches out her arm and pats the chair next to her, signaling that she would like him to sit to her. Killua walks over and takes the seat, before he can get quite comfortable, Mito speaks up, “Would you like anything to drink that’ll warm you up? Coffee, Hot Chocolate, Tea, or anything?”

Killua thinks for a second, he does love chocolate but lately, it’s been giving him bad acid reflux.

“Just tea, for now, would be great actually, Thank you”

Mito raised her eyebrows, as though she wanted to ask something but she relented and got up from the table and walked to a teapot that had been brewing. She reached into a cabinet and pulled out a small teacup along with a saucer, a clear container containing tea leaves, and a small white porcelain jar. She poured the almost boiling water into the teacup. “Strong?”, she turns her head and questions Killua over her shoulder.

“No not too strong actually”

She gives a quick nod and goes back to making the tea, she only spoons in one spoonful of leaves and places the spoon into the cup. She grabs the teacup and saucer in one hand and the porcelain jar in the other. She walks over and places them in front of Killua, she lifts the lid from the porcelain jar to reveal tiny sugar cubes. She returns to her seat and they fall into a comfortable silence as Killua begins to make his tea to his liking. He places two sugar cubes into the cup and stirs, he takes a quick sip of the tea and gives a small hum of approval. 

Mito looks a second to truly take in Killua’s presence. His white somersaulting curls have grown almost to your shoulders and his bangs are more in his face. His sapphire eyes seem to dance in the light while being winter his pale skin almost glowed. At a quick glance, you would’ve sworn he was a beautiful damsel. No question about it, her nephew definitely had great taste. 

“So Killua, how’s everything been going?”, Mito asks while sipping on her drink. 

“Boring actually, I’ve been taking less and fewer jobs lately. Alluka has been training with Bisky, so I’m just bored most of the time”, he huffed out with a hint of irritation.

“Where is she, by the way?”, the older lady asked as though she had just realized the younger teen wasn’t there.

“She wanted to spend Christmas with Leorio, Kurapika, and their daughter Scarlet”, he replied. The older couple spoils his younger sister, so when she asked to spend the holiday with the pair he gave in and allowed it. Kurapika insisted it was okay and they would love for Alluka to spend it with them. 

Mito gave a nod, “Are you excited about you and Gon spending this Christmas together?”, she paused and watched as the young man next to her goes pink. She continued, “He’s usually working on the holidays with Kite, and I’m so glad he decided to take this year’s Christmas and New Years’ off”. 

It’s true that Gon had to leave and travel for work, when he left he usually was gone for a few months at a time. He would still call every other day to check on Killua and tell him that he loves him but it’s still not like seeing someone every day. 

“Yes, it feels like a lifetime since I’ve been able to spend a holiday with him”, Killua spoke softly with his ears growing red. He takes another sip of his tea and gives a small smile. While Killua was happy that Gon was doing what he loved to do, but Killua did get lonely from time to time. He usually worked and hung out with friends to accompany his time and keep his mind off of things. But he’s been off for some time now and it’ll be a while before he’ll start working again.

Killua had gotten lost in his thoughts when Mito reached out and grabbed one of his hands. He tensed up a bit at the touch and looked to meet her eyes with his own. 

“Killua, you look exceptionally well though, you look as though you gained a little weight and your skin has a nice sheen to it”, she gave an honest smile, “you seem to be adjusting well to his ever-changing work schedule.”

The white-haired boy blinked at the comment, as he forced a small smile, “I guess you can say that”. But that wasn’t it at all, he had to lie to the woman next to him. If she knew the truth, she would scold Gon for leaving him for extended periods of time. While he wanted to be under Gon every waking second of his day, he wanted his lover to continue work. 

“Well I’ll get started on dinner, and I’m pretty sure you’re tired from the trip here so when you get finished with your tea, you go upstairs and rest. I’ll call you down whenever it’s ready”, she said as she stood up and walked her mug to the sink. Killua gave her a quick nod and he continued to sip his drink. 

Mito had begun to work on dinner when Killua left the room and headed upstairs. She had already baked the rolls before Killua had arrived. She opens the refrigerator to accumulate the rest of her ingredients. She didn’t want to cook too much because she had a giant feast planned for Christmas Eve when Gon returned. She grabbed a few pieces of fish, a couple of potatoes, and got to work. 

As the redhead prepared dinner, she began to let her mind wander. She thinks of the multiple conversations that she had with her nephew. She knows how much he hates to leave Killua, one: because he loves him and two: because he thinks Killua falls into a slight and doesn’t take care of himself. But when looking at the slightly younger male, he looks exceptionally well. While turning down the hot chocolate did come as a surprise to her and most definitely Gon, but she waved it off. 

She had just put everything in the oven when she heard her phone ring. Walking over the phone, she wasn’t surprised to see it was her beloved nephew calling. She answered with a smile on her face, “Hello Gon!”

* * *

Upstairs, Killua was laying in his and Gon’s bed, a couple of years ago they decided to buy a bigger bed for when they visited Aunt Mito. He was just daydreaming about how perfect this Christmas would be since was able to spend it with his love. He just started daydreaming about gift unwrapping, when he got a quick knock on the door. Before remembering if he even said anything, he heard the door opening. It was Mito with a phone to her face and a big smile across it. 

“Look who’s resting from his trip to little ol’ Whale Island”, she announced as she walked across the room to Killua. 

She handed the phone to him and when he saw who was on the other end he almost dropped it. It was Gon, with his notorious grin spread from ear to ear. 

“Oh if I knew you were resting, Killua, I would’ve called you later”, Gon spoke up changing to a more concerned look. “I had called and texted to check on you and you weren’t answering your phone so I got worried.”

Killua still had words stuck in the back of his throat, as if he was taking in the view of God. True enough they talked almost every other day but they rarely video called because it made them miss each other more. Killua then snapped out of his trance and realized that he hadn’t checked his phone since he arrived at the home. “Sorry I hadn’t checked my phone”, he declared while looking down. Mito had walked out of the room, probably to give them a little privacy. 

“That’s okay, long as I know my Killua~ is okay”, Gon sang. He took a moment to look at the pale lover before he spoke again, “You look different Killua, not a bad difference but a good one.” 

The almost white skin began to glow red, “I don’t know if I should take that as a compliment but I will, since I know you’re an idiot.” 

“Don’t be like that Killua~, it’s almost Christmas after all. But I gotta go and finish everything so I can be there Christmas Eve. See you soon, I love you”, Gon saying the latter part with a determined look on his face. 

“Okay, I love you too”, and with that Gon hung up the phone.

Killua laid the phone on the bed beside him, as he reached into his pocket for his phone. “10 missed calls, 15 unopened messages”. He looked at the missed calls, 5 were from Gon, 2 from Leorio, 2 from Alluka, and 1 from Kurapika. All of the unopened messages consisted of “Are you okay?” and “Where are you?”, he sent everyone messages saying he was okay.

Before Killua could lay back down to go back to daydreaming, he heard Mito call to announce that dinner was ready. He instinctively hopped up from the bed and walked to the bathroom attached to Gon’s room to wash up. Once done he remembered to grab Mito’s phone to return it to her at dinner. He quickly darted from the room and downstairs, taking another quick glance at the Christmas tree. He walked into the kitchen to see Mito and Abe sitting down at the table waiting for him. The table had already been set, so he quickly took the seat in front of his boyfriend’s aunt. She gave a nod for him to eat, he gave a quick “thank you”, and started to big in. She didn’t serve anything that he should be conscious of. 

Dinner went by pretty uneventful, a few questions here and there. Mito asked him about not working as much anymore, she thought he was maybe taking the “housewife” approach. This comment made his ears burn red, and almost choke on his dinner. He assured her that was not the case and jobs were becoming more difficult and he didn’t have a partner readily available to help. While this wasn’t exactly the truth, it wasn’t a lie either. 

“Well I hope you get back to work soon”, Mito declared. Killua gave a quick nod, he hoped so too but he highly doubted it would be that easy, to just go back. “When you're done with your dinner, we’ll wrap up some last-minute gifts okay?”

“Yea that sounds great”, Killua wasn’t the biggest fan of gift wrapping, mainly because he thought he was pretty bad at it. But he did enjoy the intimacy of doing it with those he considered family. He had wrapped up a few presents with the gang before he left to come to Whale Island. 

He had finished his dinner and offered to help the ginger woman with the dishes but she shook her head, “Absolutely not”, she said pointing her nose in the air, “You’re a guest”. Yes, Killua was technically a guest; he had been to Whale Island enough times that simply helping with the dishes shouldn’t be a problem but Mito was stubborn, he was 100% sure that’s where Gon got it from. “But if you want to help you can get all the gift wrapping supplies from the hall closet upstairs”, she spoke again a little softer in tone. 

“Okay”, the soft voice replied as he turned to exit the kitchen. Mito felt something was off, not necessarily bad but off, as she watched the younger male. 

The clear container in the closet didn’t look too heavy, but it was filled to the brim with different color wrapping paper, ribbons, tape, and two pairs of scissors. One of the scissors was smaller with rubber grips and blunted edges, Mito and Gon must’ve wrapped presents together when Gon was younger. He couldn’t help but to wonder if he was allowed to wrap presents; Would he be any good at it, he shook his head at the idea, probably not. 

He grabbed the container and walked downstairs, it looked like Mito had just finished the dishes because she was walking into the living room at the same time as him. “Oh thank you”, she said, “I hope it isn’t too heavy, is it?”, he shook his head. She gave a little smile and instructed him to place the container next to the fireplace, to which he obliged. Mito grabbed a few unwrapped presents from under the tree and took a seat on the floor, the white-haired male following suit. 

Most of the gifts they were wrapping were for Gon, but Mito assured him he had multiple presents as well under the tree pointing to a couple of presents under the tree. “I wrapped them yesterday”, she laughed. “Right before your arrival”. Killua let out a laugh as well, it would be amazing to think Mito rushing to wrap presents last minute. Though it would’ve been a little nice to get a hint of what he may be receiving, he wasn’t very fond of surprises. But it was nice to guess some of Gon’s presents, one being yet another fishing pole, and another Killua was convinced was a compass but he wasn’t absolutely sure. 

Wrapping the presents was fun, even though it confirmed even more that Killua was bad at it. Mito was patient and helped him a few times, she assured him that Gon wouldn’t mind the way presents were wrapped. He thought he was getting the hang of it until it was time to tie the ribbons into bows, then he was sure that he had met his match. He would let Alluka tie the bows or he would stick a pre-tied bow on the present. He tried to watch Mito do it but she did it so fast and effortlessly, it was impossible to keep up. “Do you need a little help, Killua?”, she must’ve noticed him struggling to tie a simple bow, it wasn’t any use to lie about it. 

“I’ve never been good with tying the bows”, Killua said jokingly. 

“It’s okay, I’ll show you carefully”, Mito said, taking another wrapped present in her hands, she began to tie the bow step by step making sure Killua was following along. Killua felt like a child as he would watch her do something and replicate it on his bow. Once done, Killua’s bow didn’t look as good as the older woman’s, but it didn’t look as horrible as he previously thought it would’ve. “Oh that looks good, good job Killua”, she praised his little bow, even hers looked ten times better, “Practice makes perfect“, she smiled. 

They had finished the presents and placed them under the tree, “you should leave that done here”, Mito said, after they had put everything back in the container, “I have to go into town tomorrow, I may get some last-minute presents”, she looked up as though the heavens would her give an answer. “Well you should go shower and go to bed, I was hoping you would come into town with me”, she was making a suggestion but Killua felt as though he couldn’t decline. 

“Goodnight Mito”, Killua said, as he headed up the stairs, “thank you”, he stopped to turn and tell her. 

“Oh no, thank you for joining us for Christmas”, when she said to us he knew she meant her and Gon. He gave her a quick smile and continued to the bedroom, “and sweet dreams”, she called out. 

Killua walked into the bedroom and saw the blinds were still open. He looked out the window, the stars were so visible out here on whale island. He was tempted to go outside and sit on the roof, but if he fell it wouldn’t be good, and to add on it was cold out. He decided it was the best case of an action to just do as Mito had said. 

He went into the bathroom, there were multiple towels hanging up and the bathroom was stocked with toiletries, there was nothing he had to pull from his luggage so he just turned on the shower as hot as it could go. The pale man began to shed his clothes, he looked into the mirror, the lack of training had definitely been taking a toll on him, while he was still in shape it was obvious he wasn’t anywhere near where he used to be. His limbs were still muscular, but his torso was no longer ripped or even-toned. He ignored the image of himself in the mirror and stepped on to shower. The scorching heat of the water felt amazing against his pale skin. He considered washing his hair, but with his hair longer he wasn’t confident it would dry in the morning and the cold air could make him sick, so it was better to wait. He took a deep breath and let his mind wander, Gon would there in two days he’d never been more nervous about seeing his boyfriend. 

After the shower, Killua dried himself off and dressed in his pajamas. The pajamas were fuzzy and warm, but the fireplace generated heat around in the house pretty well. It might’ve been overkill to go ahead with sleeping in the pajamas but he wanted to make sure that he didn’t get sick. He looked outside the window to look at the stars against and that was the last thing he saw before falling asleep. 

Blue eyes shot open, Killua felt nauseous and he was unsure if he needed to vomit. He walked to the bathroom and sat on the white tiled floor for a few minutes before he decided he wasn’t going to vomit. He began to pull himself off of the floor when there was a knock at the door. “Come in”, he said.

“Killua you’re up pretty early”, Mito said before he had completely walked into the room. “Are you alright? Your face is flushed”, she walked over to him placing the back of her hand on his forehead. “You aren’t warm”, well that was always good to hear, “Are you alright?”, she asked again with a hint of worry in her eyes. 

“Yes”, Killua looked down at his feet, “I just woke up feeling a little sick”. 

“I wonder if it was the dinner I cooked yesterday”, she said with her chin in her hand. 

“No, I’m sure it was something”, Killua assured her. Mito took this answer but it made more questions arise, she knew she would have an opportunity to pry later so she left it for now. 

“You should try to get a little bit more rest”, she placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t even know what time it was, he neglected to look outside, being in such a rush to get to the bathroom. Mito led him back to the bedroom and shut the down behind him. He looked outside and saw the sun hadn’t even started to quite rise, so it was safe to bet it was 5 am-ish. That gave him enough time to get a couple more hours of sleep. He laid back in bed and drifted back to sleep. 

Killua awoke but with the smell of bacon and pancakes, he took a second to yawn and stretch his arms before going downstairs. He looked outside the window to see the sun peeking through a few clouds but it was easy to see that it was about 8 to 9 in the morning. He didn’t mean to sleep that long -he checked his cell phone it was 9:17 am-, but he was a bit tired, with the traveling and everything he was physically and mentally exhausted. 

He went downstairs and walked into the kitchen, Mito was over by the stove, “Good morning, Killua”, she didn’t look up for the pancake that she had been watching making sure she flipped it at the right time. 

“Good morning”, he replied, taking a seat at the kitchen table. 

“Are you better now?”, Killua was really praying that she didn’t bring it up, but it was nice to know that she was worried. “Because if you’re not feeling well, you can stay here”

“No I’m fine now, I’ll still go into town”, he would hate to be stuck in the house alone with his thoughts. 

“Are you sure?”, she flipped the pancake and turned to show her lifted eyebrow. 

“I’m sure”, he tried to give a convincing smile but that just caused Mito to narrow her eyes in suspicion. But she shrugged her shoulders and continued to cook her pancakes to perfection. 

Mito had finished the final pancake, placed it onto a stack that she had already created. “Do you want anything on your pancakes?”Killua thought of things that sounded good on pancakes, fruit maybe, “I’ll have strawberries, chocolate chips, whip cream, and syrup”, he blurted without thinking. Mito brought her hand up to her mouth to hold back a laugh, but quickly she composed herself, opening the fridge taking out every item that Killua asked for. Mito divided the pancakes into two stacks, adding the toppings to one stack in particular. The stack looked appetizing yet revolting at the same time, the topping was put on top of the pancakes in an orderly fashion but it still looked like too much for one person to enjoy. 

“Eat up”, a cheery voice spoke with the pancakes finding their place in front of Killua. Blue eyes examined the pancakes before digging a fork in breaking off a piece. As Killua began to eat, his mouth burst into the different flavors, everything had its own distinct flavors but was complemented by the others. Killua quickly ate the pancakes in front of him, while Mito watched with a smile, barely touching her food. 

Following the quick breakfast, Mito told Killua to prepare for the trip into town.

Upstairs Killua was going through his bags looking for something to wear, the sun was out but it still wasn’t exactly warm outside. He opted for a pair of dark jeans and a light green sweater, Gon had got it for him because ‘he didn’t have enough green’. He swiftly got dressed and went into the bathroom to freshen up. After brushing his teeth and washing away the sleep from his face, Killua looked at himself in the mirror. Ocean-like eyes noticed the hair that sat on his shoulders,  _ ‘to pull it up or not pull it, is the question’,  _ he thought to himself. It wasn’t supposed to be awfully cold,  _ ‘so pulled back’ _ was the choice made, as pale hands grabbed a hairband and wrapped it around the white curls that were forced together. He exited the bathroom and went downstairs to meet up with Mito. 

Mito finished strolling through something on her phone, just as Killua made it down the stairs. “Are you ready?”, she asked as she tossed her phone into her pocketbook. Killua nodded, heading towards the door with the tall ginger right behind him. Mito closed the door behind her and stepped into the lead towards town. 

The day was beautiful, to say the least, the sun shone high in the sky and the weather was nice. The first stop on their day into town was the fabric shop. Killua had seen a lot in his two decades of living but he’d never seen this much fabric in one place. There was an array of different colors, patterns, and textures, but Mito picked out a simple ball of blue yarn. “I’m going to excuse myself to the bathroom”, Mito gave a thumbs up and continued to look around the store for supplies. When Killua had made it back Mito was paying for her things. “Next stop is the grocery store”, she stated, as she waved goodbye to the storekeeper. 

The walk from the fabric store to the grocery store wasn’t far at all. But Killua could feel himself becoming exhausted, he no longer had the energy he once had. When they walked into the store, Mito was greeted by many people who she seemed to know. Few asked her about Killua, not giving away too much information; she just simply told them he was Gon’s boyfriend. He was grateful for that. They got a couple of miscellaneous ingredients that didn’t take long to collect but with every other person stopping to speak with Mito, it made it feel like forever. After they had finished shopping, Mito pointed to a nearby diner, “I’m not in the mood to cook dinner let’s eat out instead”, it sounded good to him. 

They took a seat at a booth, near a window, where blue and gray eyes could see people scurry around the streets of whale island. A waitress came to take their orders and retreated. “I’m so glad you didn’t mind eating out”, Mito remarked. 

“While I do prefer your cooking, this is good too”, it wasn’t a lie. One reason Killua was so excited to visit whale island was for Mito’s cooking. They ate their meal in silence, after eating Killua couldn’t hold back a yawn and stretch, stretching his arms over his head, his sweater lifted exposing his lower stomach; Mito couldn’t help but notice the slightly swollen flesh. 

The sun had started to set, “it's time we go home, don’t you think?”Mito asked, seeing the sun making its daily retreat. Before she allowed Killua to answer, she had raised her hand for the waitress.

“Yes ma’am?”The waitress moved her hands behind her and bent over slightly. 

“We would like our check, please”, most people would have to put on a front to talk to a waitress but for Mito it was natural. The waitress left for a brief second and returned with the check. Killua reached to grab the check but the older woman beat him to it. “My treat”, was all she said, ignoring the frown on Killua’s face. 

“You’ve done so much for me already”, Killua tried to explain. “Could you let me pay for this please?”

“Hmmm no”, Mito smiled, rummaging through her pocketbook pulling out an odd amount of money handing it to the waitress, telling her to keep the change. “Let’s go before it gets too late”, Mito stood up from her seat, gathering her things from the day. The pale man did as he was told and followed the woman to the door. 

The wind had started to pick up adding to the already noticeable drop in temperature. Killua wasn’t exactly worried about it is that the walk wasn’t far. He offered many times to help Mito carry some of her items, she had repeatedly told him no until she finally gave him the small basket of sewing supplies, “what are you sewing anyways?”Killua quizzed, eyeing the items. 

“It’s a surprise” Mito was looking in the direction of home,” but you’ll like it”. He believed her and went back to enjoying their walk. The wind was starting to pick up and Killua took the opportunity to untie his hair and let the wind comb the curls. Mito looked over to him, “you know I haven’t let the wind blow my hair in a while”, she took out the pins that were holding her hair. The orange hair fell just below her shoulders before being blown in the wind. Killua couldn’t think of any time he had seen Mito’s hair not pinned up, she looked so free like this. 

They had made it to the house, Killua was instructed to place the sewing supplies on the sofa, while Mito put all the groceries in their designated place. Since Mito would take a moment in the kitchen, Killua wanted to look around the tree and try to figure out what some of his presents were. The first present that caught his eye was a rectangular, fairly present, wrapped in silver paper with a big white bow. He gently shook the present, it didn't make much of a sound,  _ ‘some of the type clothing’  _ he thought. He tried to put the present back where he got it from,  _ ‘good enough, Mito won’t notice’,  _ he reached for another but was caught. “Someone’s curious”, Mito laughed at him, he couldn’t say anything as his throat became dry. He had only received Christmas gifts in recent years, always making him eager. 

“I’m sorry”, Killua felt bad for his actions, “I just got a bit excited”, he was telling the truth but it didn’t change anything. 

“It’s okay”, Mito waved him off, “Gon did that a lot when he was younger”. Killua felt a weight lift off his shoulders, being that Mito wasn’t mad at him. “But hold your horses, we’ll open everything tomorrow when Gon gets here”, she spoke again. The albino agreed, with Mito taking a seat on the sofa beside the sewing supplies. Azule eyes watched her start with a piece of blue thread and begin to sew it into shape, he couldn’t tell what it was supposed to be as Mito had just started but he was mesmerized just the same. 

Killua didn’t know how long he had been watching Mito when he felt a burning sensation in the back of his throat,  _ ‘must be acid reflux’ _ , he thought to himself as he tried to keep the acid from traveling up. “May I have some milk”, Killua asked. 

“Is everything okay?”, Mito had halted her sewing to look up. 

“Yes, just a little acid”, Killua tried to play it off. 

“Hmm”, Mito was thinking about something and that could only mean a few things because she never told what she was thinking until she had figured it out. “You may go get it unless you don’t feel comfortable”, she hadn’t started back sewing. 

“I’m fine”, he rose from the floor and headed to the kitchen. He must admit being in the kitchen without Mito did feel a bit off. He searched through the cabinets until he stumbled across a glass, grabbing it he placed it on the counter. The carton of milk was one of the first things seen when opening the fridge. The young man quickly poured his glass and returned to sit next to Mito, who was still working on her piece. 

“You can stay up with me if your acid reflux is still bad after drinking the milk”, Killua was sipping his milk. He had grown used to sleeping with the acid sì it didn’t bother him but he would stay up a little while. “Are you ready for the next step in your guy’s relationship?”, what did she mean. The next step in his and Gon’s relationship was marriage and he had thought about it plenty of times but he was always too scared to bring it up in conversation. He had been traveling with Gon since 12, yeah they split for a couple of years but after reuniting they had immediately started dating and had been for 4 years 9 months, 2 weeks, and 6 days but who was counting. 

“Yes”, the answer was simple on the surface but underneath it was filled with passion and desperation. 

“You should tell him”, what was Mito thinking he couldn’t just say something like that. If he did Gon would propose to make him happy and not necessarily because he wanted to. Could Mito read minds because she followed with, “or hint at it”, that probably could work? Waiting for any longer wasn’t exactly what he wanted. He let Mito’s words sink in as he watched the flames dance around the wood in the fireplace. 

Killua didn’t know what time it was but he could feel himself start to nod off with the empty glass still in his hands. He was trained to go days without sleep, lately he’s been losing all his fights against the sandman, even with acid reflux. He felt the glass being gently lifted from his fingers. A few moments later he was covered with a blanket, this encouraged him to go ahead and surrender. 

“I didn’t mean to tire him out”, Mito giggled to herself. She was still working on her project when she heard her cell phone ring, “Hello?”

_ “Mito-San” _

“Gon, Killua is asleep”, Mito told him.

_ “I kinda figured” _ Gon was a bit surprised,  _ “he’s been going to sleep pretty early lately” _ . So Mito didn’t just tire him out even though she still probably played a part.  _ “But I was calling to make sure we’re still good for the plan” _

“Yes, but don’t you think it’ll stress him out a little”

_ “Maybe but trust me on this” _ , Mito did trust her nephew but something just didn’t sit right with her.  _ “But I gotta go, kiss Killua’s forehead for me. See you tomorrow” _ . With that Gon hung up. She put all of her sewing supplies away and headed upstairs. She took one last look at Killua who was sleeping peacefully on the couch. 

Aqua eyes opened to see colorful lights shattered against a green background.  _ ‘Did I fall asleep on the couch’,  _ he saw a little glimmer of light peeking through the curtains,  _ ‘I guess so’.  _ He folded the blanket and headed upstairs to shower off yesterday. Today was Christmas Eve. After almost 4 months of Gon being away for work, they would reunite. He tried to maintain a calm composure, but he was ready to run and scream throughout the home. He quickly showered, dressed, and made his way back downstairs into the kitchen. 

Mito had finished a simple breakfast of toast and eggs. “If you’re not full”, Mito spoke as she was mixing something in a steel bowl, “I’ll make you something else”. 

“No, this is good. Thank you”, he was so excited to see his boyfriend today he wasn’t even all that hungry. He ate while he watched the older woman carry on with adding various ingredients to the bowl. 

“I thought we should bake cookies for Gon’s arrival”, Mito said, noticing the azure eyes watching her. “Sorry I kinda already started on the dough for these, but we’ll make more”, he nodded, still watching her as she now shaped the dough into balls on a pan and placed them in the oven.

He had finished his breakfast placing the dishes into the dishwasher, “okay wash your hands and let’s get started”, Killua did as he was told and found a position near Mito. They placed all the ingredients into the bowl and mixed vigorously, Mito instead of grabbing scoops she got out a rolling pin and flattened the dough. “What shapes are you thinking?”, she handed Killua a container with different cookie cutter shapes varying from hearts and stars to deers and gingerbreads. He chose a few and they went to pressing the shapes into the dough. Once done they again placed the shapes into the oven. They repeated this process a few things over with sugar cookies, snickerdoodles, and chocolate chips. 

Mito brewed tea while they waited for the cookies to bake. “Hopefully Gon will be here in a little bit”, immediately after the phone began to ring. “You should get that”, Mito said, she had to know who was on the phone. 

Killua answered, “Hello?”

_ “Killua~”,  _ Gon cooed through the phone,  _ “I have bad news” _ , Killua’s heart dropped to his stomach.  _ “I won’t be there in time for Christmas, there’s a bad snowstorm delaying travel” _ . Warm crystal-like tears rolled down the rosy cheeks, Killua tried to speak but every time he opened his mouth to speak he felt like his windpipe was going to collapse. The urge to vomit rushed over him and he darted upstairs leaving the phone. 

Mito picked up the phone and placed it to her ear, “What did you say?”, she trusted Gon but she wasn’t sure he knew exactly what was going on.

_ “Oh Mito, I said I wasn’t going to be able to make Christmas” _ , that was the plan to tell Killua that so they had time to set up his Christmas present but he seemed to take it harder than originally expected. 

“Well I think you might’ve underestimated his reaction”, Mito was looking around to make sure Killua wasn’t listening. “Killua hasn’t been himself”

_ “You know Killua isn’t exactly normal” _ , she knew that but she also knew what Killua’s “normal” self consisted of. 

“Well I’ll tell you my suspicions”, she started. 

* * *

After emptying his guts, Killua took a moment to sit on the cold tile and think. He had been so excited to see Gon hear he wasn't going to make it until the day after Christmas broke his heart. He caressed his stomach lightly, “I knew it”, he heard Mito gasp. He didn’t even know she had walked into the bathroom. He was too mentally exhausted to come up with an excuse or lie. 

“Yeah”, was all Killua said he didn’t want to explain any further. He collected himself from the floor, walked right past the ginger woman, and went into the bedroom shutting the door behind him. He was so ready to get the day over with, laying in bed taking a nap could help that. 

Mito peeked inside, seeing that the pale male was asleep. She made her way down the stairs and exited through the back door to see her nephew and his friends in the backyard arranging lights. “He’s asleep”.

“Good we a little time before he wakes up”, Gon grinned. Mito offered her assistance in helping them put together the surprise but Gon told her to just worry about Killua and finish dinner. There was no need to argue with him about it, she went back into the kitchen to finish up dinner. 

All her cookies had finished baking, she took them out of the oven and put them onto cooling racks. Leaving the oven on Mito put her in turkey, just when footsteps could be heard coming into the kitchen. “Are you feeling any better?”, she asked the still drowsy eyed male. 

“Still heartbroken”, Killua spoke, “I really wanted to spend Christmas with Gon”

Mito thought long and hard about what to say next until she heard the signal. “Well you still might be able to”, Killua blinked at this but instead of explaining herself, Mito coaxed Killua to follow her out the backdoor. “We Freecss can be resourceful”, outside was dark and blue eyes hadn’t yet adjusted. 

“They’re also very determined”, Killua heard in the darkness  _ ‘Kurapika’. _

“Let’s add stubborn too”, that had the Leorio. 

“Freecss is also nice and caring”

“Alluka?”, Killua whispered looking around in the darkness.

“Strong too”

_ ‘Oh good the old hag is here’,  _ Killua rolled his eyes _.  _

“You see Killua”, it was Mito speaking again, “it takes a lot to be a part of such a family”. He was still clueless as to what exactly was going on until he heard an oh so familiar voice. 

“Most are born into it”, that was no one other than Gon. 

“But a few are chosen to be a part”, Mito placed her hand on Killua’s shoulder. Lights flashed on, almost blinding Killua; all his friends were standing in a circle. The lights read,  **_“Will you marry me?”_ **

His friends spread apart to show Gon on one knee with a small velvet box open to show a beautiful Sapphire, “Killua”, he froze at his name being called. “Do you want to be a Freecss?” He couldn’t do anything but nod and run his lover’s arms, he couldn’t believe that Gon had managed to get all their friends to help with an event such as this on Christmas Eve. The strong tanned arms embraced him and lifted him off the ground. 

“I love you”

“I love you too”, Gon placed a gentle kiss on the porcelain nose. “Anything you want to tell me?”, Killua knew Mito probably had already told him but he might as well confirm it. He took one of Gon’s hands and held it against his stomach. 

“We’re going to be parents”, Killua smiled. “Merry Christmas, my love”

“Merry Christmas”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!! Merry Christmas!! I hope you all had a good day with your friends and family. 
> 
> Well I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. I hope to see you on the morrow for a new story.  
> Let’s be friends on discord Primrosekisses #4479


End file.
